Ikuto's visit
by xxyamikinokoxx
Summary: Ikuto wants to tell Amu how he feels, but doesn't want to get in trouble with Easter. i suck at summaries. ; if you are an amuto fan its a must read. TADAMU SUCKS! rated T for ikuto's "inner pervert" GO AMUTO
1. the news

Normal pov

Ikuto walked down the road with a feeling of loneliness. Not quite sure where it was coming from, but it was obvious it was there. He was about to pass Amu's house and decided to pay her a visit. He character transformed with Yoru to jump up to the balcony, and knocked on the glass door.

Amu pov

I looked up from her manga because she heard a knock at the door. 'Ikuto? What is he doing here?' I thought.

I opened the door and let Him in.

"Yo" he said with his usual expression.

"What do you want Ikuto?" I asked trying to sound annoyed but failed.

"What can I not visit my best friend?" he said with his signature smirk.

I rolled my eyes and went back to sit on my bed. He walked over and sat next to me.

"whatcha reading?" he asked.

"Inuyasha." I said with no expression.

"whats it about?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked raising my eye brow

"Never mind." Ikuto said turning away.

_'I wonder what's wrong with him. Usually when I say something like that he makes a perverted comment or picks on me."_

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing sorry for bothering you." He said turning to leave.

"NO!" I said. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"I want to know what the matter is."

"If you really want to know its Easter."

"What do they want to do now?" I asked very concerned

"They want me to leave and go to America."

______________________________________

Yami: sorry it's not long I have to think of a good beginning to this story.

Ikuto: im board lets go get some catnip

Yami: I WAS TALKING!!!!!

Ikuto: no u weren't

Yami: yes I was

Ikuto: no you weren't

Yami: YES I WAS!!!

Amu: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. the slight confession

**Me: Oma oma oma I am sooooo sorry for not updating **

**Ikuto: You're not sorry**

**Me: Ikuto why do you have to be so mean-nya **

**Amu: Yah ikuto at least she's updating**

**Ikuto: Whatever IS THIS AN AMUTO RIGHT?????!!! *cat ears pop out***

**Me: OF COUSE!! I wouldn't be found dead righting an tadamu fic**

**Tadase: Hello ^^**

**Amu: TADASE-KUN!**

**Tadase: Hello Amu-chan**

**Me: Hey where did u come from**

**Tadase: Well you put me in here**

**Me: That's it! *locks tadase in a closet* go die tadase!**

**Tadase: Noo!!!!!**

**Me: :D *locks amu an ikuto in a closet* ikuto make her melt**

**Ikuto: :D**

**Amu: nNoo!!! **

**Me: SHUT UP AMU!! You know you love it!**

***in the closet* **

**Amu: Ohhh ikuto *moans***

**Me: O_O don't worry there not doing anything wrong. I'm not that big of a perv their probably just kissing**

**Amu: Ohhhh yes *moans***

**Me: O_O IKUTO DON'T BE DOING ANYTHING THAT'S OVER T RATED!!**

**Ikuto: I don't think amu would like that idea**

**Me: D: just do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: fine, fine yami doesn't own shugo chara .Cause if she did Tadase would end up being a girl Amu and I would run off together for a couple of months come back married and Nagihiko and Rima would be together so would Kuuki and Utau. **

**Me: :D**

"They what!" I yelled not loud enough for anybody to hear though.

"Yah they want me to go to America and look for my father."

"Well don't you want to go and look for your father?"

"Yah but not to kidnap him."

"They want you to kidnap him?!"

"Yah."

I stared at him with concern a look.

He looked so depressed.

I wanted to go and hug him but he would probably say something perverted.

But when I looked at his face and saw how depressed he was

I was willing to take my chances.

I got up from where I was sitting and hugged him.

At first he didn't move

He was probably surprised

But after a couple of seconds he hugged me back

When we finished hugging he looked at me with an unreadable expression

"Amu, why did you hug me?

"Because I wanted to"

"But why did you want to?"

I didn't know how to answer that question

"Is it because you care about me amu-koi?" he asked

It was just like Ikuto to take a serious moment and ruin it

"NO YOU PERVERT AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"

"Heh" he smirked

"Well I better be going." He said getting up from his seat heading towards the door

"Ikuto wait!" I called grabbing his hand

"Hm?" he turned around looking confused

"When are you leaving?" I asked

"Now."

"No I mean to America."

"The day after tomorow."

"But that's to soon!" I said out loud

"Is that too soon for you Amu-koi?" he asked getting closer

He was about 3 inches away from my face

I could feel my cheaks getting warm

I could feel his breath on my cheek

A small eep escaped my lips

I closed my eyes waiting for him to do something perverted to me but it never came

Eye opened my eyes to see him smirking

"What did u thing I was going to do? You perverted kid?"

Now I was getting angry

"I don't care if you leave, go and never come back for all I care." I said turning my back to him.

"Maybe I will." He said as he slide open my screen door

"W-wait I d-didn't m-mean that." I said

But I was too late

He had already left

Who knew when he would ever come back?

"Damn it!" I cursed

I probably hurt his feelings

No ikuto wouldn't get hurt over that

Would he?

I went to bed thinking about him

Wondering if I would ever see him again

What if he never comes back?

What if he forgets about me?

These thought ran through my mind until I fell asleep

The next day I woke up late

Like 10:30 in the morning late

I went down stairs to find a note on the refrigerator

'Amu-chan your father had a business trip and we were going to find a babysitter but Ami cried when we said we were leaving, so we took her with us! Be back in two weeks. Theres some money on the desk to take care or your food and clothes. Love you!'

I sighed

There always leaving me

My thoughts drifted back to Ikuto

Why am I thinking about Ikuto?!

It's not like I like him or anything!

I like Tadase!

Yah, ill think about Tadase!

I love his eyes his mouth his smile the way his blue hair blows in the wind

Damn it! Im thinking about Ikuto!

Then I heard my phone beep I got a txt message

"Meet me at the amusement park. Ikuto"

Sigh. I guess I better go

So I went upstairs and put on some clothes

I put on some black pants with a red and black striped shirt with a black jacket on top

Why doesn't my mom buy me anything pink?

Anyway I went down stairs, grab some money and walked out the door

When I got to the amusement park I saw Ikuto standing at the gate there waiting for me

"Yo" he greeted

"Hi!" I said waving

All of a sudden it got quiet

"I called you here to tell you something." He asked looking away

"Well what is it?" I asked

At first he just stared

And I stared back.

What was he thinking? I asked my self

"Iku-" but I was cut of by his lips

He kissed me


End file.
